bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Farrah Fowler
Amy Farrah Fowler, Ph.D. , is a neurobiologist whom Raj and Howard discovered as a possible mate for Sheldon through an Internet dating site (without Sheldon's knowledge). By Sheldon's own submission, she is most like him by any standard. Like him, she has previously avoided relationships (whether romantic or otherwise is entirely unclear), and only participated in online dating herself to fulfill an agreement with her mother that she date at least once a year (in exchange she gains use of her mother's George Foreman grill and is not bothered about dating). Interestingly, Amy is a neuroscientist, just like Leonard's mother, the only other female not related to Sheldon, other than Penny, with whom he appears to communicate regularly. During the four months of their relationship (taking place off-screen between seasons 3 and 4), they communicated on a daily basis via text messages, email and Twitter, but never saw each other in person. Despite this, Sheldon does not consider Amy his girlfriend. Sheldon and Amy have discussed having a child as a "gift to humanity," which led them to their first real date which Penny drove them to and from. In The Zazzy Substitution, they "broke up" due to a disagreement about the validity of their respective fields. Mary Cooper cleverly tricked Sheldon into requesting to resume the relationship by voicing her support of their decision to break-up (thereby having Sheldon naturally desire to do the opposite.) Though Amy and Sheldon are very similar, they have some notable differences. She does not, for example, share his love of Star Trek, considering it "cheap science fiction." Also, she does not believe in wearing costumes for unspecified reasons. Amy is more willing to socialize with others than Sheldon. While Sheldon generally refuses to accept the need for intimacy, Amy appears to desire the kind of friendships she was denied as a child. She is capable of acknowledging that she is part of a group, as shown in The Zazzy Substitution when she uses the phrase "my colleagues and I." She also finds people of the opposite sex attractive, although she is initially unable to understand her physical desire towards Penny's ex-boyfriend until it is explained to her. Additionally, she has less of a problem with physical human contact than Sheldon, regardless of their sex, as seen in'' 'The 21-Second Excitation'' when she, without hesitation, attempted to engage in a "harmless experimentation with lesbianism" with Penny, in The Love Car Displacement when she willingly offered Penny to share a room with her and in The Cohabitation Formulation ''when she willingly hugged Penny to comfort her, when Penny got upset over Leonard finding a new girlfriend. In The Agreement Dissection , she, albeit under the influence of alcohol, kissed Penny on the mouth and later did the same to Sheldon, whose response was "Fascinating". The next morning, a hungover Amy calls Sheldon via webcam and the two agree to go back to the way their relationship was before the previous night. Amy also has not shown an interest on toy trains, like Sheldon does. Starting in ''The Thespian Catalyst, Amy has been regularly communicating with Sheldon and Penny via video chat across an array of equipment; despite this she still maintains human contact with them. In The Cohabitation Formulation , Amy is first informed about Priya and .]] dubs her a "man-stealing bitch", despite this she acknowledges that Priya is more suitable for Leonard than Penny. Upon meeting Priya, she found her to be an amazing human being and regrets her negative comments earlier. After drinking some alcohol in The Zarnecki Incursion, Amy started to diss Priya in alliance with Penny and Bernadette. As a group they have been trashing Priya ever since. As the show progresses, it is shown that Amy is now best friends with Penny and Bernadette, with the three girls hanging out increasingly frequent together, that at times, Amy seems to favor hanging with the girls more than Sheldon himself. Relationships Sheldon Amy interacts most with Sheldon compared to the other characters, since they share a special bond that none of the rest has. Amy first met Sheldon in the final episode of Season 3, The Lunar Excitation, when they were both matched from an online dating site, though the event triggered as a result of Howard and Raj's prank of using Sheldon's profile for the dating site. Though Sheldon disapproved of the reliability of dating sites, he changed his mind upon meeting Amy and the two have been close ever since. It has been revealed at the beginning of Season 4 that Amy and Sheldon have been communicating daily with each other for about four months, yet they have not met yet, other than the first encounter at the end of Season 3. Amy and Sheldon regularly interact via the many different technological portals such as Facebook, Twitter, texting and video chatting. Their relationship grew stronger throughout the entire season 4, which saw their relationship not only revolved around intellectual matters but also into each other's personal lives. For examples, Sheldon knew when Amy was at the dry cleaners, they have met each other's mothers, they have meals together, either alone or with the rest, she got him engaged in social science experiments which involved them spreading a gossip that they have slept together, and later that she was carrying his child, he was there when she had to make a quick stop to buy feminine hygiene supplies, and many more. Throughout the entire Season 4, Sheldon described Amy as his friend who is a girl but not his girlfriend while Amy described their relationship as a boy/friend/girl/friend. Their closeness has earned them the title "Shamy" from their friends, a combination of both their first names. As the series progresses however, it is implied that their relationship has evolved into non-platonic yet non-romantic. In The Alien Parasite Hypothesis, Amy became attracted to Penny's friend Zack. She could not figure that out in the first place so she and Sheldon analyzed the symptoms she had when encountering Zack. One of the conclusions was sexual arousal but Sheldon refused to believe that and would rather believe in other illogical answers such as Amy was going through menopause. When Amy pointed out that Sheldon could have been jealous which resulted to his denial, he refused to answer her and decided to finish his lunch at home. He mistakenly took the cadaver brain specimen Amy was slicing instead of his lunch along the process. In "The Agreement Dissection", a drunken Amy kissed Sheldon, and although the kiss was short, Sheldon did kiss her back and commented the kiss as fascinating. In "The Zazzy Substitution", Sheldon revealed that Amy had licked her thumb to remove a raspberry jelly from the corner of his mouth. When they later disputed over whose area of expertise is more superior and terminated their relationship, Sheldon started hoarding cats, possibly to fill in the emptiness in his life with Amy being gone. He even commented that cats make great companions since they do not argue or question his intellectual authority. In Season 5, their relationship seems to have grown even stronger. While in Season 4's "The Desperation Emanation", Sheldon gave his blessings to Leonard to date Amy since Amy wanted to be someone's girlfriend and Leonard wanted a girlfriend, a statement he uttered after he freaked out when she asked him to meet his mother and told Leonard that he liked his current relationship with Amy to remain the same, however, in Season 5's "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation", when Leonard said that Amy knew how to make a guy loosen up although his groins were a little bit worse for wear, a misunderstood Sheldon karate-chopped Leonard on the shoulder and repeated twice "She is not for you!" In The Isolation Permutation, Sheldon grew extremely worried when he could not reach Amy and discovered that she was upset at being left out by Penny and Bernadette on their bridesmaid dress shopping. Sheldon, however unwillingly, ended up cuddling on the couch with Amy after an exchange of counter-offers which included sex, a pat on the head, French-kissing, and neck massage. In "The Ornitophobia Diffusion", Amy hinted jealousy at the sight of Sheldon being all sweet and infatuated with a bird he called his "little Lovey-Dovey". Amy also suggested early on that in order for Sheldon to get over his fear of birds, he needed to interact with it, just like how he did with the mailman, showing how familiar she is with his personal life. The highlight of their relationship would be in "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition". When Stuart asked her out for coffee, Amy agreed since she found Stuart as nice, funny, and has an indication of overactive thyroid gland which she thought is completely hot. Also, she was influenced by both Penny and Bernadette. Penny advised her that after over a year being with Sheldon and nothing is going on from there, it is fine for her to look around, while Bernadette told her it is fine for her to look around since her and Sheldon are not engaged. Her action prompted more jealousy from Sheldon and after talking with Penny, Sheldon ended up interrupting her and Stuart's date at the movies. Amy told Sheldon that given their relationship status, she is free to do whatever she wants, even if her actions get Sheldon's disapproval. So Sheldon told her he is willing to change their relationship status, with the exception that nothing changes in terms of physical or otherwise. Amy told him to ask her again without the negative but he refused so she moved towards Stuart and said hi to him. Sheldon immediately relented and asked Amy directly whether she is willing to be his girlfriend, and she said yes. Sheldon left them alone immediately after that. Later, outside Amy's apartment, without her knowledge that Sheldon was waiting for her in there, she had a nice conversation with Stuart. Sheldon knocked from inside and told them to wrap things up out there. So she and Stuart hugged and said goodnight. Immediately Sheldon told Stuart out loud that since Amy has said good night, he should get the hint and leave. Sheldon ended up introducing the Relationship Agreement to her and though she thought it is romantic, she did find the terms as restrictive, at which Sheldon told her to get a lawyer if she wants to. So Amy agreed to the terms and as of now, they are officially a couple. Penny Amy calls Penny her Bestie or her Best Friend Forever (BFF). She describes them as two peas in a pod and sisters who share travelling pants. Since Amy kind of invited herself to a slumber party with Penny and Bernadette, their relationship has grown closer and less awkward with Amy no longer being condescending on Penny. Penny is the person responsible for Amy's improving social skills, introducing her to drinking and other normal activities such as waltzing, shopping, and gossiping or trash-talking. Amy values her relationship with Penny very highly, and in "The Infestation Hypothesis", after Penny found out that Sheldon had manipulated Amy to influence her to get rid of her chair and got mad at Amy, she desperately attempted to take it all back by sitting in the chair - and was promptly bitten by a rodent living in it. She also revealed at some point that her entire social life revolves around Penny. Penny herself is quite fond of Amy, and has even managed to influence Amy to the point that at times, Amy would rather hang out with the girls than Sheldon himself. In The Speckerman Recurrence, Amy expressed her delight at being best friends with a bully, namely Penny, when the latter was revealed to have been a bully during her high school days. Penny decided to make amends by apologizing to the girl she once bullied but was unsuccessful in gaining the apology. In the end, it was Amy whom suggested a way for Penny to make amends by showing altruism in the form of donating her clothes to the needy. However, upon donating her clothes, the girls found out that there are many nice clothings donated by other people available and they ended up taking some for themselves. When Amy told Penny that should they get caught for stealing the clothes she does not mind them sharing the same cell, Penny came to her senses and they drop the idea of stealing the clothes completely. Bernadette Amy is also close to Bernadette, though not close enough as she is with Penny. Amy and Bernadette are both biologists and possess doctorate, making them able to converse intellectually. Amy had once called Bernadette a Wildebeest and is very excited to be a bridesmaid at Bernadette's upcoming wedding. Bernadette, though at times feels that Amy is creepy, values her enough and to make it up back to her for not asking her to join her bridesmaid dress shopping session with Penny, made her the maid of honor. In The Speckerman Recurrence, Amy and Bernadette shared the stories of how they were bullied during their school years, with Bernadette's involving a case of having her clothes taken away by Tammy Bockneck and replaced with an elf costume that turned out to be too big for her, and Amy's with having hairy knuckles due to applying hand lotion that had secretly been tampered with Rogaine by her bullies. It was not surprising when they found out that out of the three girls, Penny was the only one who left high school unscathed, since she was the one doing the bullying. Bernadette also acts as a kind of translator, translating Amy's words such as "assuage" and "altruism" to versions that are much simpler that Penny can understand. Leonard Amy and Leonard did not have good first impression of each other, with Amy always seemed to look down on Leonard and Leonard called her judgmental, sanctimonious and just obnoxious. However, their relationship improves gradually and in "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation", Amy asked Leonard to be her date to a wedding instead of Sheldon. They ended up having a good time at the wedding and Leonard commented that Amy really knows how to make a guy loosen up and have a good time. When Amy called Sheldon while drunk in "The Isolation Permutation", Leonard and Sheldon went to see her at the parking lot in front of the liquor store. Leonard ended up being the person helping Amy up and walked with her as they made their way to send her back to her apartment. In "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition", Stuart asked Leonard to be the guy who checks in with Sheldon regarding his response to Stuart asking Amy out. Stuart Stuart Bloom is the owner of the comic book store that the guys frequented. He is geeky, timid, and has troubles with the ladies. Stuart first met Amy in Season 5's The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition, when Amy followed Sheldon to the comic book store on a Wednesday night since it is New Comic Book night. Stuart asked her if she needed help with comic books and Amy wanted to see a comic book that depicts a woman whose bosoms cannot be used as a floatation device, but Stuart said there is none of that sort since guys like big boobs and some even have them. The two had a friendly conversation, which ended well. Stuart then proceeded to ask Leonard whether Amy and Sheldon are an item, prompting a surprise reaction from Leonard, Howard, and Raj. Howard asked whether he is interested in Amy and Stuart revealed that he is, since Amy did not look at him with hatred and contempt, which he finds likable in a woman. He asked Leonard to check with Sheldon if it is fine for him to ask her out. Sheldon was fine since he never thought Amy would even look at someone like Stuart so Stuart texted her, asking her out for coffee. Amy was hanging at Penny's with the girls when she received the message and was pleasantly surprised, especially at being teased about being a vixen by Penny. Bernadette asked Amy on her opinion of Stuart and Amy sincerely answered that Stuart is nice and funny and has an indication of an overactive thyroid gland that she finds as hot. Bernadette asked her what she will do about the invitation and proceeded to ask whether Stuart is aware that Amy has a boyfriend. This prompted a quick reply by Penny who said Amy does not have a boyfriend, but she has a Sheldon. Penny told Amy that as much as they all love Sheldon, she has been with him for over a year and if their relationship is not going anywhere, it is fine if she goes and look somewhere else. Bernadette agreed with Penny by adding that Sheldon and Amy are not engaged like her and Howard. Amy agreed to go out with Stuart for coffee, which was later revealed to be pumpkin lattes, when Stuart posted on his Facebook the details of their date. The date went well since Amy agreed to go out with Stuart again, this time to the movies. As they were watching, Stuart told her that if she is bored she could leave but Amy refused and told Stuart that she is having a nice time. Their date was interrupted however by a jealous Sheldon who commented that the thought of Amy with Stuart is repellant and proceeded to finally ask her to be his girlfriend. Amy agreed, and Stuart sat in silence next to her, watching the exchange between her and Sheldon. Sheldon left as quickly as he came and gave Stuart a dollar to make up for ruining his date. Amy and Stuart continued their date and later were seen walking back to her apartment. Despite Amy having just upgraded her relationship with another man, Stuart seemed to harbour no hard feelings and even commented that their date was nice. Sheldon interrupted again from within Amy's apartment and told them to wrap things up so they said good night and gave each other a friendly hug. Sheldon again, yelled from inside and told Stuart to go back since they have said good night so he left. Stuart is the first character on the show to have directly expressed his interest in Amy, an action which became a catalyst for the progress in Sheldon and Amy's relationship instead. As of now, Stuart remains single but nonetheless on good terms with Amy. Trivia § Ever since the episode The 21-Second Excitation, Amy considers Penny to be her best friend and claims that their menses are synchronized. She often calls her "bestie". § She gets constipated by travel. § Amy's profession as a neurobiologist is likely a reference to Mayim Bialik, who plays Amy and has a Ph.D. in Neuroscience. § She wears menstrual pads all the time to avoid surprises. § Prior to The 21-Second Excitation, the closest she had ever come to a slumber party was a night she spent at a hospital with a Vietnamese girl after having her tonsils removed (the girl didn't survive the night, but "up until then, it was kinda fun"). § Amy is pseudo-engaged to a Saudi prince she met at a fundraising trip to his country. In return, he funded her lab. Through him, she also has a place to stay in Riyadh during the winter. § Amy is very prone to night terrors. § Amy has volunteered for scientific experiments in which orgasm are achieved by stimulating the pleasure center of the brain, it was stimulated at least 128 times in total, in an unspecified amount of experiments. § She claims to have perfected many "tension relief techniques for ladies" over the years. § She has an electric tooth brush she uses for masturbation called "Gerard". § She claims Sheldon to be the most fun person she knows. § In the episode The Bat Jar Conjecture (season one, episode 13), Leonard, Howard and Raj are searching for a replacement member of their trivia bowl team, Raj mentions using the girl from TV's "Blossom", as she has a Ph.D. in Neuroscience. The girl he's referring to is Mayim Bialik, who plays Amy. § In The Herb Garden Germination, she mentions that her lab was given a grant to study addiction. She trained a monkey, Ricky, to smoke and began keeping it at home, arguing: "I'm giving him emphysema, the least I can do is let him hang out and watch cable." § She was in the Cub Scouts for two years until they discovered that she was a girl. § The closest thing to a friend Amy had in high school was a janitor with whom she regularly had lunch with until his wife called her a "puta" (Spanish for "whore") and made her stop. § She has a Ph.D. in Neurobiology. Sheldon confirmed she has a doctorate in The Roommate Transmogrification when he says, "Your doctorate is in Neurobiology, I fail to see the distinction." § Her first appearance is in The Lunar Excitation. § She believes Neurobiology to be superior to Microbiology and Physics. § She can play the harp as shown in The Infestation Hypothesis and knows two songs, a Bossanova standard and the "Different Strokes" theme song. Although since then, it has been implied that she did learn other songs as well, as seen in The Isolation Permutation, ''where she played R.E.M's ''Everybody Hurts", ''and in 'The Infestation Hypothesis, she played ''The Girl From Ipanema. § She has her own secret language, Op, formed by appending -op to consonants. I.E. "Pack a bag" becomes "Pop a cop kop a bop a gop." § She wears clothes handed down to her from her late grandmother, except for a pair of leopard-spotted panties she bought from Victoria's Secret. § Unlike Sheldon, Amy has no interest in model trains § Like Leonard, Amy wasn't popular in school and didn't have friends; the only person who signed her High School yearbook was her mom, who wrote, "Dear Amy, self-respect and a hymen are better than friends and fun. Love, Mom." § Amy has hinted that she may be bisexual or bicurious, especially with regards to Penny. During one of their initial encounters, she asks Penny if she is a homosexual, and later attempts to engage in "harmless lesbian experimentation" with her during the girls' impromptu slumber party. In "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation", she tells Penny that she would "have a better shot with her" than Leonard. Also, in the end of "The Isolation Permutation", she accidentally spots Penny in her underwear while videotaping herself, Penny and Bernadette shopping for bridesmaid dresses. After Penny tells her to go away, Amy turns away the camera, but then turns it back to get another look. § In her early appearances on the show, she was constantly referred to by her full name of Amy Farrah Fowler, particularly by Sheldon. However, as she grew accustomed to the rest, she is now more commonly referred to as simply Amy, including by Sheldon. § When she was 14, she severed webbing between her toes herself by just using nitrous oxide from cans of whipped cream as anaesthesia. § Amy lives in apartment 314. Surely that is no accident, since the number represents the number of Pi , which is 3.14. § Her and Sheldon's Relationship Agreement has 31 pages, with sections including hand-holding and boo-boos and ouchies. § Amy thinks comic books are "Lame-O" § She used to play Travel Twister alone to spend her evenings. § She is the co-creator for the game "Counterfactuals", together with Sheldon. Surprisingly, although this game is a brain teaser type of game, only she and Sheldon could play the game as even an intelligent person like Leonard failed miserably in the game. § She has an agreement with her mother to go on a date at least once a year. This is how she met Sheldon as she signed up on the dating site in order to find someone. § She will be the maid of honor at Bernadette's upcoming nuptial with Howard. This will be the second time she is chosen to be the maid of honor. The first one never took place when the bride died shortly before the wedding. § Despite her many similarities with Sheldon, she does think that he has a focus on cleanliness bordering on the psychotic, as according to The Infestation Hypothesis. § One of her nicknames in school was "Gorilla-Fingers Fowler" and "Fuzzy-Fingers Fowler, as according to The Speckerman Recurrence, a result of her having hairy knuckles from using her hand lotion that her bullies had put Rogaine in. § She does not mind being Penny's cellmate should they be caught for breaking the law. § Despite being his girlfriend, Amy thinks Sheldon is the most shallow and self-centered person she has ever met, as according to The Shiny Trinket Maneuver. § She wears a silver bracelet that states that she is allergic to Penicilin, as revealed by Sheldon in ''The Shiny Trinket Maneuver. ''Sheldon also said that the bracelet is her favourite piece of jewelry. Quotes Gallery 5529f4feb2b51e8262e.jpg|Bernadette asking Amy to be the maid of honor 99925 D0425b.display.jpg|Amy and Sheldon analyzing the symptoms she had when encountering Zack Amy Farrah Fowler (Mayim Bialik).jpg|Sheldon buying Amy tepid water when they first met THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-The-Pulled-Groin-Extrapolation-Season-5-Episode-3-10.jpg|Amy explaining why she wanted to wear corsage to a wedding shamy kiss.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's first kiss Shamy cuddle.jpg|Sheldon becoming Amy's snuggle bunny Amy-with-sheldon.jpg|Amy and Sheldon after video-chatting with her mother The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition -2.jpg|Amy and Bernadette looking into her phone The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition - 1.jpg|Penny telling the girls how Amy doesn't have a boyfriend, but she has a Sheldon Season5Episode10.jpg|Amy and Stuart meet as Sheldon looks on 18925db8d9b2e389617.jpg|Amy and Leonard dancing the Chicken Dance at the wedding 101141 WB 1022b.jpg|Amy with Sheldon and Bernadette discussing his ornitophobia amy.jpg|Amy's symptoms upon meeting Zack amy 2.jpg|Amy with Penny and Bernadette amy 3.jpg|Amy trying alcohol for the first time amy 4.jpg|Amy sitting on Penny's new chair to please her until something bit her bottom Amy&Stuart.png|Amy and Stuart on their date THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-The-Flaming-Spittoon-Acquisition-Season-5-Episode-10-7.jpg|Amy and Stuart after their date Tbbt S5 ep 10.jpg|Sheldon asking Amy to be his girlfriend Infestationhypothesis2.jpg|Sheldon and Amy at her apartment Sheldon&amy.jpg|Amy reading out the terms in the Relationship Agreement as Sheldon prepares his notary stamps Amy busy with her work.png|Amy busy with her work Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Boo boos and ouchies.png|Amy having to take care of Sheldon's "Boo-boos and Ouchies" as per the Relationship Agreement TBbt S5 Ep 10 Travel Twister Battle.png|Amy finally gets to play Travel Twister with other people instead of by herself Amy & Bernadette.png|Amy & Bernadette The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 8.jpg|Amy with Penny and Bernadette The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 6.jpg|Amy and Bernadette help Penny comes to term with her bullying ways in school Amy+Bernie.png|Amy telling Bernadette that annoying Penny could cause her tied up in a corn field Amy+Bernadette.png|Amy suggesting Penny performs a good deed to get rid of her guilt while Bernadette explains what Amy says in simpler words that Penny can fathom The girls looking at clothes.jpg|Amy and Bernadette are shock to hear Penny's bullying ways amy smiles.jpg|Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler amy and bernie.jpg|Amy comparing Bernadette and Penny to the brain's right and left hemispheres Amy and her bestie.jpg|Amy and Penny sharing a seat amy and her heels.gif|Amy and her yellow heels amy and her moustache.jpg|Amy using a mustache drawing as icebreaker amy and lil' leonard.jpg|Amy and Leonard having fun at a wedding amy and penny.jpg|Amy and her Bestie amy and the girls' first outing.jpg|Amy's first outing with the girls amy and the slumber party.png|Amy reading from Wikipedia on slumber party's activities amy on skype.png|Amy teaching Sheldon muscle-relaxing massage technique Amy shoe-shopping.jpg|Amy going shoe-shopping with the girls amy-farrah-fowler_187317.png|Amy smiling Amy's first alcohol-tasting.jpg|Amy's first taste of alcohol counterfactuals.png|Amy and Sheldon ask Leonard to join them playing Counterfactuals everybody hurts.gif|A devastated Amy playing Everybody Hurts on her harp Shamy dancing.jpg|Amy and Sheldon dance shamy experiment.jpg|Amy and Sheldon planning on a gossip to spread shamy first break up.jpg|Amy and Sheldon's first fight and break-up shamy's first meeting.jpg|Amy and Sheldon's first meet amy at a symposium.jpg|Amy at a science symposium Shamy's first date.jpg|Amy and Sheldon's first date with Penny as a "chaperone" Amy and Bernie at slumber party.jpg|Amy and Bernadette grilling Penny on her leftover feelings for Leonard at their slumber party amy and penny after wedding.jpg|Amy telling Penny how her body will never be Leonard's wonderland amy and penny at symposium.jpg|Amy and Penny settling in to their hotel room at the science symposium amy and sheldon salt lake city suggestion.jpg|Sheldon asking Amy to convince Penny to get rid of her new couch amy hungover.jpg|Amy is hungover the morning after passing out on her bathroom floor amy penny kiss.jpg|A drunk Amy gives her Bestie "some sugar" amy and leonard on the rumor.jpg|Leonard is shocked to find out Amy's pregnant with Sheldon's baby after she spreads the rumor as part of their experiment amy pointing out sheldon emotional equivalence to normal people.jpg|Amy points out that despite Sheldon's intelligence, his emotions are equivalent to those of normal people shamy handholding.jpg|Amy holds Sheldon's hand as an "experiment" Amy puckers up.jpg|Amy making herself available for a kiss experimentation for Sheldon shamy making fun of brian greene.png|Amy and Sheldon making fun of Brian Greene amy and penny as future cellmates.jpg|Amy tells Penny she does not mind being Penny's cellmate should they be caught for taking clothes donated for the needy amy and zack first meeting.jpg|Amy first laid eyes on Zack shamy and cats.jpg|Amy helps Sheldon gives his cats away amy turned off by zack.jpg|Amy practices Kolinahr to suppress her feelings for Zack shamy cage loan.jpg|Amy tells Sheldon she has a cage he can borrow if he wants to keep the bird Amy and Leonard at the wedding.jpg|Amy and Leonard at a wedding watching other guests dance Amy and the girls' bonding moment.jpg|Amy, Penny, Bernadette share some girls' bonding moment Amy''s field is more superior.jpg|Amy telling out her points on why her field of study is more superior than Sheldon's and by extension the guys Sheldon's enemies list.jpg|Sheldon showing Amy his list of mortal enemies, started since he was a child Sheldon's bazinga at amy.png|Sheldon smiles at Amy after one of his famous Bazinga moments Sheldon aka Cuddles.jpg|Despite the hesitance and awkwardness, Sheldon readily becomes Amy's "Cuddles" Amy and Raj.jpg|Raj looks awkward at Amy's blunt comment on her wearing menstrual pads at all times to avoid surprises second base is right there.jpg|Amy tells Sheldon "second base is right there" as they are cuddling Amy tells Sheldon he is not screwed.jpg|Amy tells a freaked out Sheldon the real meaning behind her desire that he meets her mother amy devastated.jpg|Amy is devastated after being left out by the girls who went bridesmaid dress shopping without her BigBangAmyKissedAGirl0.jpg|A drunk Amy sings Katy Perry's "I Kissed A Girl" after kissing Penny, much to Sheldon's annoyance amy and tumor.png|Amy slicing a brain specimen to check out for tumor Amy, the girls and priya.jpg|Amy and the girls run into Priya as they are heading out together Amy and the girls donating Penny's clothes.jpg|Amy and Bernadette help Penny carry the clothes that she wants to donate, as part of her mission to show altruism amy post-date with Stuart.jpg|Amy saying goodbye to Stuart after their date in front of her apartment Skankreflex.jpg|Penny and Amy at Amy's apartment when the former wants to avoid the guys after the "slept with Raj" incident Skankreflex4.jpg|Amy turns up at Penny's door after she heard Penny slept with Raj TBBT 416 Penny Amy.jpg|Amy comforts her heartbroken bestie Amy wants to play travel twister.jpg|Bernadette is doubtful over Amy's suggestion to play Travel Twister to spend their evening amy and penny travel briefing.jpg|Amy and Penny sit next to each other during the travel briefing before their trip to the science symposium Amy aroused.jpg|Amy is aroused at the sight of Zack bending over his knees Amy overstays her welcome.png|Amy overstays her welcome, causing discomfort for Leonard amy found free bridesmaid dresses.jpg|Amy shows the girls free bridesmaid dresses, courtesy of her cousin Irene who died tragically shortly before her wedding Amy in her bridesmaid dress.gif|Amy trying out a bridesmaid dress Penny's haemorroid commercial.jpg|Amy and the gang watches Penny's big acting break, starring in a hemorrhoid commercial The shiny trinket maneuver Shamy date and Penny.jpg|Amy and Sheldon go on a date after officially becoming a couple at The Cheesecake Factory as Penny waits on them The Recombination Hypothesis Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Amy and Bernadette have a talk on Penny's bed The Recombination Hypothesis Leonard and the girls.jpg|Amy watches with Bernadette as Leonard and Penny agree to go out on a date again Shamy and Penny.jpg|Amy video calls Sheldon after reading his Facebook post as he is at The Cheesecake Factory bar with Penny amy's feeling dirty.jpg|A drunk Amy twirls her hair, feeling "dirty, dirty, dirty" Shamy discusses their gossip experiment.jpg|Sheldon and Amy discuss the progress of their gossip experiment Shamy people love monkeys.jpg|Amy can train monkeys to kill Priya if Sheldon wants and they will not be convicted since people love monkeys The girls discussing about howard.jpg|Amy and Penny listen to Bernadette's complaint on why Howard should not go up to space Amy, Sheldon, Raj and Howard.jpg|Sheldon and Amy first meet with Raj and Howard in tow Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Scientists Category:Featured Article Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5